Infinite Sky
by ryotzalcoatl
Summary: The imperial capitol was asleep, tired after the long war that had disturbed its sleep. Two shadows made their way in the darkness of night into the royal chambers, threatening the restless sleep of the new king.
1. The night the dream ends

Chapter 1: The night the dream ends

It was midnight. The imperial capitol was asleep. Even the regal palace of Lesalia looked as if it was in deep slumber, tired after the long war that had disturbed its sleep. No one noticed two shadows moving quietly on the outer walls of the royal chambers.

In front of the king's chamber the two shadows stopped. They looked around; making sure nobody was coming, and then nodded to each other. One of them continued to walk, staying pinned to the shadowed wall; the other went through the window into the king's chamber without the slightest sound.

The king was asleep on the canopied bed at the end of that spacious room. Although it was the best and grandiose bed in Ivalice, the young king couldn't seem to find a comfort in his sleep. His brow was twisted and his breathe irregular.

The shadow padded silently across the room and stood by the bed, watching the pain on the king's face. Slowly he reached out his hand, meaning to tap lightly on the young king's shoulder. However at the light touch, the king jerked awake. The intruder clapped his hand across the king's lower face, stifling any startled yelp. Wide eyes stared at the intruder with shock. Then it flared with anger.

"Shout out and I won't hesitate!" the intruder warned, tasting his knife with his other hand.

The thick russet brows rose. Amusement became predominant on the king's eyes. He nodded then dropped his head back against the pillow in resignation.

"You have changed, Ramza." The king remarked.

"I learned from you, Delita."

Agrias swiftly avoided the night guards and let herself into the queen's chamber at the far end of the royal quarters. Shutting the door behind her, she stepped into the darkness of the room thinking how slack the security was around the queen. Maybe they thought that the royal funeral last week would end any attempt to intrude the queen's chamber. How wrong they were now that Agrias was there. But she won't complain because it made her goal easier to reach.

She walked silently to the queen's bed where her reason would lay in a slumber. How long had it been since she last met her charge? A year? Or was it two? Their brief meeting in Zeltennia in the middle of the war was still fresh in her mind. She remembered how she, in that moment, once again declared her oath to Ivalice and to the princess.

She had decided to leave the princess in Delita's care, to fulfill her duty to Ivalice. She assisted Ramza in his quest to bring a halt to Lucavi's evil plot. They succeeded. Upon coming back from their quest, she quickly learned about the marriage between the princess and Delita. The knave had become the king! It became clear what his intention was. Agrias was enraged. Dare he use the princess to obtain the throne! Had Ramza and Alma not stopped her, she would have gone to fetch that knave's head herself.

She had restrained herself until the news about the assassination attempt on the royal couple reached her. The attempt had killed the queen and wounded the king. That was the last drop of her patient. The knave must pay for his failure to fulfill his own words to safeguard the princess. She had warned him before; that his death would be swift should anything befall the princess.

But again, Ramza had stopped her. Ensuring her that Delita would not fail his own words, and that the queen must have been alive. That was why they were here tonight. Should she find the queen had been harmed, she would execute her words right away.

Standing beside the bed, she took in the sight of a peaceful expression on the refined face she knew well. The time had changed it into a more beautiful and mature one. Agrias smiled as she noticed the soft breathing from the sleeping queen. 'She is alive. Ramza was right.'

Agrias reached out for the queen's shoulder, shaking it gently to wake her up.

"Your Highness." She whispered.

The queen stirred. Her body refused to wake up. But whoever dare to disturbed her sleep, they must have something important to tell. So she opened her eyes.

A gasp escaped her lips as she took in the figure looming over her bed. "…Ag-…"

Her word was cut short, realizing Agrias' gesture to keep quite.

"Yes, it's me." Agrias eyed the surprised queen, pleading her to stay calm.

The shock on the queen's eyes slowly disappeared, replaced by excitement. She sat up.

"Oh, Agrias! You're alive!" She managed to lower her voice despite her enthusiast.

"And so you are." Agrias let out a quiet laugh of joy.

"But how? They told me how bad the ruin was. No one could have survived it." Ovelia looked into those hazel eyes she missed so much.

"It's a long story. But now isn't the time to tell a story." Agrias abruptly went on her knees.

"Your Highness, would you leave Lesalia with me?" She looked at Ovelia's eyes, her chest filled with hope that Ovelia wouldn't turn her down.

Surprised, it just drowned to the queen as to why Agrias showed herself that night. Agrias must have heard about her assassination and came directly to Lesalia to confirm it herself.

"…Agrias, I…" Ovelia lost her words. They hadn't known each other for long before she was kidnapped by those who called themselves 'the collaborator'. And yet Agrias had proved her loyalty more than once in that short time. Ovelia trusted her fully, but…

"Your Highness?" Agrias' voice was strained with worry.

"…can I really leave…? Can I really be free?" Ovelia's voice trembled. Confined, her life had never seen the light of the sun outside the cage she was in. Her title made her the object of people who seek power and authority. She hated her whole life, yet she wasn't allowed to die.

"Your Highness…" Agrias reached out to touch Ovelia's hand. It always pained Agrias to see her former charge hurt. A kind-hearted girl, yet treated so unfairly by the world. "It's alright. You will be alright. You will be free…"

"They would not let me! I'm the queen. I'm needed for this empire!"

Needed…?

A duty as a queen…

Agrias could understand that. But the queen was announced dead. How could a dead person still had a duty as a queen?

Agrias thought out her next words for some time.

"Your duty is no more. The whole empire believes you were dead in the assassination. The queen is dead. You are no more the queen. You are free." She paused. Her throat felt suddenly dry as she tried to say her next words. "Trust me…Ovelia…"

Her name came out very awkward, as Agrias wasn't used to refer her without any title. But, the queen definitely liked its sound.

Ovelia…

They said that name didn't even belong to her. She wasn't even the princess, rightful to the throne. The real daughter of Denamunda was long dead. She was only a replacement. She didn't have any name. She didn't even know her real parents.

Were they noble or just some peasants? Were they alive or dead? Did they know her daughter had become a replacement of the real princess?

Those questions had haunted her ever since she knew the truth.

But the way those hazel eyes were looking at her assured her that those questions weren't important. Agrias cared about her. A princess or not, a royalty or not, those facts didn't matter**.**

Taking Agrias' hand, that night she fled the capitol.

…_may be continued…_


	2. The Truth

**Chapter 2: The Truth**

It took half a day to travel from Lesalia to Goland. The road to Goland was actually well established since it was the shortest way to the southern Ivalice. But the snowstorm which occurred frequently in this highland made a harsh road way.

Fortunately for the small group consisted of Ramza, Agrias, Ovelia and two Chocobos, the weather that night didn't show any sign of storm. But the snow covered path did prove some difficulty for the Chocobos they mounted. Agrias and Ramza decided that it would be best to lessen their burden by walking, letting Ovelia still mounted on one of them. The former queen, however, insisted that she should walk too, brushing off Agrias objection.

"Why not? I think Rukeios would be grateful if his burden is lessened." So Ramza said. Agrias couldn't give any counter answer, so she let Ovelia down and walked beside her.

However, the former queen quickly realized how difficult it is to walk on snow. Not used to walk such a long distance, and worst on a frozen path ascending to the hill, Ovelia felt she would slip and fell down anytime. Though she didn't complain and just keep walking, trying not to slow down her two companions.

"Do you want to get on the Chocobo?" Agrias asked after watching her struggle for a while, concerned about the well-being of the former queen.

Ovelia shook her head. "No, I still can keep going."

"No need to rush. Just take it easy. Nobody is pursuing us." Ramza was sure Delita wouldn't send anyone to pursue them. After all it was his wish to let Ovelia go. He didn't say it outright, but Ramza understood. Delita wished for Ovelia to have a live unbound and happy. Yet, in the end, he couldn't give it to her.

- 

"_Why are you here?" asked the king. All caution dropped, he sat up on his bed, combing his hair with his fingers. Frustration was clear in his gesture._

"_The news about the assassination." Ramza spoke, but didn't elaborate._

"_Dead people can still hear, I see." Delita snickered. "So, what do you want to know?"_

"_The truth."_

_Delita eyed Ramza. "What makes you think it isn't the truth?"_

_Ramza didn't answer. He just stared back at him._

"_Hmph! So you aren't as blind as those morons of nobles. They think Ruvelia has something to do with it. How wrong they are!" Delita clenched his fist. Anger and sorrow swelled in his chest, ready to explode. Ramza stayed quiet, looking at his friend tormented by the swirling emotion._

_Looking at his fist, Delita's anger began dissipating, leaving sorrow behind. He unclenched his hand and stared at the palm that had done the deed. "She said I only used her to get to the throne, like how I used you to interfere with the church's plan. Someday I'll throw her aside, just as I let you struggle alone." He remembered her eyes as she stabbed him. Hate and disgust._

"_I stabbed her." He clenched his hand again._

_Silence stretched in the room as Delita once again filled with regret for what he had done._

"_Say, Ramza, did what I do wrong?"_

"_You did what you believe was right. And just like you, I did what I believe was right. Right or wrong, no one can tell."_

"_Hmph." Delita let a small smile slipped on his lips. "She is in her chamber. Take her with you. I have no use of her anymore."_

"_That's our intention."_

"_Our? Who comes with you?" Delita knitted his brows. _

"_Agrias. She went directly to the queen's chamber."_

"_Agrias…that former bodyguard of her? ...I see." Delita then laid back down, his back facing Ramza. "I told you the truth. There is no other reason for you to be here. No ghost shall be seen in the light of sun."_

_Ramza nodded. "Live well, Delita." He walked to the window, but stopped before stepping out. "You said you would gladly give your own life to save her. I knew you would keep your words, Delita." Then he jumped out of the window, disappeared into the darkness._

"_Sweet talk, Ramza." Closing his eyes, Delita whispered, more to himself. "You too, live well."_

* * *

AN: Thanks to FFNet for screwing the file format. I can't even add a dash between the paragraphs!

Well...this is a short chapter. I plan this story to be a long one. I have the rough plot in my head, but I haven't planned out the details. So far, I only got 3 chapters down without any significant plot progress. So I bet, it'll take a long time to update. If you like this, I hope you can stay patient. Reviews might push me to write faster. Thanks for reading!


	3. You are but no one

AN: Thanks to Meirouki for reminding me to update. Actually there isn't any progress at all. Sorry, I'm too lazy… I'll try to get some chapters done before the end of the year. But here is the 3rd chapter which I've written. Like I said before, there wasn't any significant plot progress. And I guess it will stay like that for about 2 more chapters. Please bear with me. And thank you for your support.

* * *

Mustadio once again played with his gun, opening and closing the cartridge repeatedly. He was bored. He had been waiting for a day and a half in this coal city of Goland without actually doing anything. But he couldn't just go, leaving Alma alone here in the inn. Ramza and Agrias had gone to Lesalia yesterday morning, leaving both of them there. Ramza didn't want to endanger his sister, so Mustadio, who had been tagging along from Goug, had to become her bodyguard while her brother was away.

"If you are bored, you can just go to the bar if you wish." Alma voice reached him from the other side of the room.

"As if I can. I promise your brother." He retorted. "I'll go if you also go."

"I don't want to be away when they arrived. I want to see Ovelia as soon as I can."

"Then I have no choice." Mustadio stored his gun in its holster.

"I'll be alright by myself. It's not like somebody would just come here and kidnap me."

"…you're right." Mustadio contemplated his choice. "But, no. I'll stay."

Alma eyed Mustadio. "Aren't you bored?"

"I am. But even going to the bar won't help." Mustadio sat on the table which was located by the window. "And I'm also worried about them."

Silence stretched.

"They should be arriving soon, right?" Alma broke the silence.

"If they started walking before dawn, then yes." Mustadio looked out of the window.

The sun was already high on the sky. Soon it would be time for lunch.

"Why do you come with us anyway? I don't see any reason for you to be involved in this matter." Alma suddenly asked.

A question Mustadio had not anticipated. He actually tagged along because he wanted to accompany Agrias. Somehow, Agrias had been so upset about the queen. And judging from her reaction after hearing the news, it would be likely for her to do something reckless. He worried she might hurt herself in the process. But, there was no way he would tell Alma all that. It was too embarrassing.

"Uh, well…" He scratched his head searching for an answer. "I-I needed to deliver something for someone here. So I thought it's better to go with you guys than going alone later." He lied.

"Deliver something? A machine?"

"Y-yeah. My father has acquaintances here and there. And they often request him to make some machines." This wasn't a lie, though, Mustadio thought.

"That's awesome. I've seen you and your father work. The machines are interesting, aren't they?"

"Y-yeah, they are." Mustadio felt relieved that the topic had changed.

"So what kind of machine was it?" Alma was curious.

"Err…" Mustadio felt the urge to slap his temple. 'So this is why they say, make one lie and you'll make another thousand to cover it.'

A knock on the door distracted their attention.

"Lady Alma, we are back." From the other side of the door Mustadio could hear Agrias' voice.

'Agrias!' Mustadio jumped down from the table.

Alma rushed to the door and yanked it open. "Agrias! How is Ovelia?"

Agrias stepped aside to let Alma see her old friend. Upon seeing Ovelia, Alma jumped the distance between them and hugged her old friend. "Ovelia! You are safe!"

"A-Alma!" Ovelia stumbled from the attack.

"Glad to see you again! You must be tired! Come in!" Alma pulled her inside. "How about some nice warm bath? It must have been cold, right?"

Mustadio could only watch as Alma dragged the queen inside. He met the queen's eyes as she looked at him with curious expression. Quickly he averted his gaze and gave an awkward bow. He then turned his attention to Agrias who was now stepping into the room. 'Thank gods, she's alright.'

"Where's Ramza?" He asked noticing Ramza wasn't with them.

"In the stable." Agrias answered without looking at him. Her eyes were fixed on Ovelia.

Something felt different, thought Mustadio. Agrias had always had this intimidating air around her. And he had seen her anger. It felt as if the air quivered under her rage. But right now, he had the impression as if that intimidating aura had softened. It wasn't obvious, but Mustadio was sure about it.

"G-glad you guys made it before lunch. I'm tired of waiting!" He tried to start a conversation.

"Watch it, Mustadio!" Agrias warned him. Suddenly the intimidating aura came back.

"S-sorry!" Mustadio clamped his mouth shut. Then he realized that his words must have been rude to Ovelia who also travelled with them.

"He is Mustadio, an engineer from Goug. He assisted my brother before." Alma introduced him.

Ovelia eyed him curiously.

"N-nice to meet you, your Majesty!" Feeling awkward under her gaze, Mustadio bowed again.

"I believe we met before. Was it 4 years ago as we took a journey to Lionel?" Ovelia asked.

"You remember me, your Highness? That's an honor!" Mustadio wasn't expecting it. After all, their meeting was brief.

"You are the first engineer I've ever met, Ser Mustadio. I'm glad to see you are doing fine. And I'm sorry if you had to wait so long. It is because of me that the trip from Lesalia took longer than expected."

"Uh, n-no, I didn't mean that. Err…well…" Mustadio tried to explain, but couldn't find any words. He sighed. "I'm sorry I said that."

"No, it's alright, Ser Mustadio. After all it was a fault on my part." Ovelia smiled at him.

The smile was sincere, Mustadio could tell. He remembered the Ovelia who had helped him meet the Cardinal 4 years ago. He never interacted with any other royalty, but he could tell Ovelia was different.

"Well then, Ser Mustadio, if you would kindly leave us for a while…" Alma interrupted. "Agrias, help me prepare a bath!"

"Oh, right. I'll go see Ramza then." Mustadio walked out of the room. Once in the hall he sighed. Dealing with royalty and noble wasn't something he used to.

Once in the hall, he noticed Ramza came in from the back door. "Hey, Ramza!"

"Where are the others?" Ramza asked, knocking the snow off his shoes.

"In Alma's room. Taking bath." Mustadio gestured with his thumb. "Hey, wanna get some lunch?"

"Let's wait until they finish. I'm going to check on the rumors." Ramza went back outside, this time through the front door.

"Hey wait!" Mustadio came after him. "How long do you think it takes for a queen to take a bath?"

Grew up as a royalty, Ovelia had never stayed in an inn or eat in any public places. Even during her runaway from the warring Princes with Agrias and Ramza's group four years ago. In those time they preferred to camp outside the city to avoid being detected. It wasn't a pleasure-filled memory. Not because it was uncomfortable to sleep on dirt, but because she was being chased. She had been outside, yet she hadn't been free.

But now she was free. That notion itself made her feel giddy. Almost like a child, she took delight in everything she saw. The inn's building, the small restaurant they were now, the people around her. Even the plain soup she was eating now tasted so refreshing; unlike those she usually ate in the palace.

"Here you go, my lady." Agrias offered her a piece of the bread she had been slicing.

"Thank you." Ovelia took the offered piece and watched as Agrias gave another slice to Alma.

"So, what is the next plan? Going back to Goug?" Mustadio asked while shoving a piece of meat to his mouth.

"Let's stay here for today. We can start getting back to Goug tomorrow." Ramza answered.

Swallowing his meat, Mustadio spoke up. "You sure it's alright? What about the pursuer?"

"Nobody is pursuing us. So we can take it easy." Ramza took a bite on his bread.

"Huh? How can you be so sure?"

Ramza hesitated for a while, glancing at Ovelia who stared at him, anticipating his answer.

"Delita ensured it himself."

Ovelia twitched at his answer.

_So, he did dispose me. Then why did he let me alive while lying to the whole kingdom?_

"But why?" Mustadio voiced her question. "I thought since you took her with you, the news was false and they would come pursuing us."

"Can he be trusted?" Agrias raised a voice. She never liked Delita and she could never trust him. That man was always full of deceit.

"It's alright. Delita never breaks promises." Alma mixed in.

"Well, for the time being let's just take a rest and prepare for tomorrow's journey." Ramza dismissed the discussion.

After lunch, Ramza said he was tired then retreated to the room he shared with Mustadio to nap. Agrias suggested that Ovelia should rest too. After all they had been walking the whole night. Alma and Mustadio decided to go shopping for the trip back to Goug while the three of them rest.

Laying on the bed in Alma's room, Ovelia stared at the wooden ceiling. Her body was tired but the conversation over lunch had left her with unanswered questions that bothered her mind.

"Are you uncomfortable, my lady?" Agrias' voice drew her attention. "Please tell me if there is anything I can do." The knight was sitting on the other bed in the room, once again confirming the former queen's well-being before going to rest.

"No, Agrias. I'm feeling fine. Thank you." Ovelia offered her a smile.

Agrias responded with a nod then proceed to climb to her own bed.

The knight had been always so kind to her. And Ovelia felt so grateful to her. 'Concerning herself with me, though I am not worthy of her sword anymore.'

Watching Agrias from the corner of her eyes, Ovelia thought of counselling her questions with the knight. She knew well Agrias disliked Delita. But, maybe it could ease her mind by talking it out.

Inhaling enough air, she started to speak. "Do you have any guess why Delita let me go so easily?"

A brief silence filled the room before Agrias gave her an answer. "I'm afraid I don't. But knowing him, he might have something planned."

"…You might be right. He could have let me die. But instead, he saved me." Ovelia muttered.

"He had done the right thing. For if he had not, I would have sent him to the underworld myself." Agrias' voice became scornful.

'Ah…!' It dawn to Ovelia that Agrias might not know the truth behind the assassination. Sitting up, she shifted herself so she could straightly face Agrias.

"Agrias, you might not know, but…" She paused, hesitating on her next words. "…it was I who attacked the king…"

Agrias' reaction confirmed Ovelia's doubt. She abruptly sat up on her bed then faced Ovelia.

"My lady?" She eyed Ovelia, unasked question in her eyes – _Why?_

"I thought I could trust him fully, like I trust you."

"_I'll build a kingdom worthy of you." _So he had said.

"But soon, I understand how I have been mistaken." Ovelia clenched her hands on the bed sheet.

"He just wanted me to trust him, so he could reach his ambition. Just like how he used Ser Ramza to get rid of the church."

When she heard about the death of the Beoulve siblings, she lost all her hope. Delita had let his own friends die. What would stop him from getting rid of her, no one with nothing but a royal title? Everything became meaningless. Even her own life.

"I thought you would have perished together with Ser Ramza and Alma, as I was sure you must have been with them. I couldn't bear the thought. Everyone I trusted was gone. So, I wished to end everything myself. Ending his ambition and ending this meaningless life."

"My lady, please do not say such things. There is no such thing as meaningless life." Agrias had now kneeled on the floor next to former queen's bed, stroking her hands in comforting manner.

"…you might not know this as well…" Ovelia looked into Agrias eyes. "I am not Ovelia."

Telling Agrias this piece of information, might forever shun the knight from her. For the oath she had sworn was dedicated to Ovelia, the princess, the queen; not some unnamed girl like her.

Agrias looked confuse. "…I fear I don't understand your meaning, my lady…"

"I am not the daughter of Denamunda. I am not Ovelia Atkascha." Ovelia continued, her voice cracked. "They told me I was a substitute to the real princess who died after her birth."

"…who told you such a lie?"

"It might be as well the truth, Agrias." A bitter smile formed on Ovelia's lips. "The elders in the council had covered the truth even from king Denamunda. They were the one who made me the princess."

Agrias wasn't sure how to react to this information. Was the former queen just jesting? Or had she thought this out to test her loyalty?

"I am no one, Agrias. Even my real name I do not know. What was the purpose of my whole life?" A tear dropped from the tip of Ovelia's chin onto their joined hand on the sheet.

Ovelia wasn't jesting nor testing her.

How could anyone confess such a cruel thing to her?

"_I wish I were not born a princess."_

Agrias remembered the words Ovelia had uttered 4 years ago.

"_All my life, I have known monastery walls. Even the sky, I have only seen them through those walls. I'm not bewailing it. It merely pains me. To know that while I hide behind these walls, many people are dying in my name, dying for the sake of the princess…"_

Conceding such thing was the same as declaring her whole life was a deception. The dedication she had given was all lie.

Agrias rose from her kneeling position and pulled the wailing girl in a hug, hoping it might comfort her even a bit.

"Please do not say such things." She managed to say. "I believe whoever told it to you would only want to see you hurt."

Ovelia shook her head. "No, Agrias. They have no reason to lie."

She pushed away from Agrias. "And you have no reason to keep your vow to me."

Hearing that, Agrias was dismayed.

She did swear her sword to the girl's cause. It started off as a duty as she was assigned as the captain of the princess' entourage. But somewhere along those two years she spent by the princess' side, she came to care for that gentle girl who was confined behind the wall of monastery because of her title. Agrias had wished she could do something to make the girl smile, even a bit. Yet, she was unable to. She could only watch as the war developed and dragged the innocent girl into it. How she regretted her helplessness!

"No!" She pulled Ovelia back into her arms. "I've sworn my sword to you, not to your title or name. Be you a royalty or not, I would not abandon you!" A tear rolled down her cheek.


End file.
